User blog:Jal85/Lore of Thorniverse
This lore has now been validated by T-Block, therefore it is now Canon. Lore Long ago, there was nothing. No stars, no galaxies, nothing. The only thing around was the All Tetris, a perfect cube of interlocking Tetris blocks, and within it an infinitesimally small point of light. All the blocks were sentient, yet accepted their role of being in the square for all of eternity. Except for one... A purple T-Block, bored of its meager existence locked in the All Tetris. It had tried to escape the block, but the Tetris blocks were held together by a black substance so impossibly strong that the T-Block could not possibly escape its grasp. Yet the T-Block tried, and tried, over years, decades, centuries. Until finally, the black substance, finally tired of its seemingly endless tug-of-war with the T-Block, released its grip. The T-Block was free! It whooped for joy as the other blocks stared in amazement and horror. It even grew a set of purple wings! However not all was as joyful as the T-Block thought... Without the T-Block, the All Tetris’ structural integrity was compromised badly. The point of light, yearning, wanting to escape saw its chance. It pushed against its blocky prison, pure liquid light leaking out of the hole the T-Block had made. The substance and the blocks could hold no more. With a demeaning explosion that would have shattered eardrums even across the universe if sound could travel in space, the All Tetris shattered into millions of fragments, later known as ‘Thorns’. The light expanded into what would be the Thorniverse, and as gases flowed and reacted with each other, the T-Block gazed on in pure horror. The only friends and family he had, shattered into tiny fragments. It was so traumatized it hid itself in the vast blankets of its consciousness, folding its wings around its body and drifting into a deep, deep sleep. Years, decades, centuries and millenia went by as the T-Block drifted aimlessly through the void of space, as the universe around him evolved and changed. And while it was sleeping, the Thorns manifested physical forms... At some point, the T-Block drifted into what can be known as a parallel version of the Solar System. It drifted towards Earth, and the inhabitants there noticed this. They tried their very best to stop the T-Block, but since the All Tetris components were next to invincible, it didn’t work. The T-Block smashed into the Earth, causing a huge impact and causing a mass extinction, wiping out nearly every living thing on Earth. Unperturbed by this, the T-Block still slept, as dust settled around it and buried it deep in the crust of the Earth, while life above evolved and changed... For Millenia more he slept, until he finally awoke, many kilometres deep in the ground. It burst up into the sky, stretching its magnificent wings for the first time in Millenia. The sentient bees, which had become the dominant species on the Earth along with giant Bears and giant insects many times size of a human, watched on in amazement. The T-Block looked around at the paradise-like scenery and tears formed in his eyes. It was what he always wanted! With no recollection of his actions billions or years ago, he set along to help the Bees with their lives. He built a giant hive on the side of a concrete wall, an ancient relic left from the times of the former inhabitants. The bees led even happier lives under T-Block’s care, being able to organise themselves and perform tasks for the Bears even faster, who would give them useful items in return for honey or bug parts. Life was better... One day, as a reward for completing a quest, T-Block got an egg. This egg was different from the other ones he had. He could feel the duality of it. Why? He asked himself. He placed it in an empty hive slot, watching the hive slot colour itself in as cracks spiderwebbed across the egg. He also noticed that the adjacent empty slot was also colouring itself in. Why? Suddenly, with a CRACK!, the egg hatched. Out flew not one, but two bees, a Demon and a Diamond! T-Block named the Diamond Bee Sparkles as it was very sparkly, and the Demon Bee Thorns as it was very thorny and spiky. As time passed, the 2 grew up and Thorns became a snarky, pun-spitting cheeky bee. But something about him still unsettled T-Block... One day, Thorns was collecting pollen, with T-Block watching over him. Suddenly, a giant beetle sprung out of the bush and charged at Thorns! It was too big for Thorns to take it on himself, and the other bees were too far away to call for help. It seemed that it would be over for Thorns. T-Block was about to rush in and save Thorns when he noticed Thorns was glowing red. He winked his left eye and BOOM! It was a miniature fire in his eye. T-Block watched, amazed, as Thorns easily pummeled the giant beetle with attacks he had never seen from any other demon bee. The giant beetle limped back into the bush and disappeared, never to be seen again. As Thorns de-powered and continued to collect pollen, something in T-Block let him see the Thorn in his heart, the one that gave him power, sent down from the All Tetris when it exploded. Something in him clicked. He remembered everything, even his part in the destruction of the All Tetris. He thought and thought. Suddenly he had an idea. “Everyone! I am going out to find more Thorns Variations! Only the strongest and bravest bees shall join me on my journey! So who’s with me?”. After this, only a few bees, about 10 followed T-Block, including the CC duo, Sunny, Thorns and Sparkles, Sunflower the Commander Bee and a few others joined. T-Block made a ship out of technology from ages Long past, with many hive slots and bringing the bees along to find all the Thorns Variations to gather all the Thorns and reunite the All Tetris to repent for his mistakes... If you actually need it, here’s some music to listen to while imagining this all up in your head: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QuV2dI- They say Artist Thorns created the Bees. We still don’t know if that is true or not. Earth Terrain State 1 Super continent, 46% Ocean, No polar landmasses(only ice) Supercontinent stretches from Tropic of Cancer to Tropic of Capricorn Terrain mainly flat grasslands, occasional mountain Mountains appear to be congregation points for bees Bees and Bears are dominant species Ruined cities pockmark the land History of Thorns When the All Tetris exploded in the creation of the universe. As millions of shards scattered throughout the universe, they slowly gained sentience and formed physical bodies to help them move and perform other things. While some Thorns formed individual forms and lived lives of solitude, others fused with each other to created amalgamated fusions of their physical bodies, increasingly strange and unstable. A good example of this is Spectrum Thorns, a fusion of several hundred Thorns. The Thorns are gifted with powers, only a tiny splinter of the true shielding capabilities of the All Tetris, splintered like a prism reflecting white light into many, many different abilities. The more Thorns make up a physical body, the more powerful they are IE fusions of Thorns are more powerful than pure Thorns. This is how the most powerful Thorns in the universe come about, though powers among Thorns are unevenly spread out and there are also some extremely powerful pure Thorns. Thorns behave similarly to Gems in which their physical body will retract into the Thorn if it gets exhausted. Thorns can be artificially fused when they lose their physical form, IE if a thorns defeats another Thorns and the loser retreats into his Thorn, the victor can attempt to fuse the Thorn to himself. However this usually does not work as the fusion will be interrupted if the Thorn reforms mid-fusion and resulting fusions are usually extremely unstable as the fused Thorn tries to un-fuse from the body, usually resulting in unstable, glitch-like fusions that eventually decompose into their components(the fuser and the fused). Artist and ERR0R_ME55AGE Thorns are an exception to this, as Artist Thorns can create other Thorns types, however without a Thorn core. This means that when they get exhausted the disappear forever. ERR0R_ME55AGE THORN5 is a further exception as it has the power to instantly destroy weaker Thorns types, making them immediately retreat into their Thorn core or in the case of Artist’s creations, disappear forever. THORNESS is an anomaly, not only due to its interesting visuals and behavior but also as it formed itself a Thorn core, the first Artist creation to form a Thorn core when they should not have one. No one knows why this happened. It has been theorized that this artificial formation of a Thorn core is what warped it’s behavior and shape into what it is now. We also don’t know anything about Sparkles or why she seems to share Thorn’s powers, but it was probably transmitted to her during the two’s incubation in the same egg leading to power leaking from Thorn’s Thorn into Sparkles. Category:Blog posts